


Standing in the Eye of the Storm

by erisgregory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless pwp set in the training room after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine them both as over 18 so no one here is underage.

“Come on guys, we’re done for the day. Hit the showers.” Shiro stood to the side of the training floor, arms crossed, voice stern. They’d been doing staff training against the gladiators for the last hour and a half and everyone was worn out.

Neither of them had any intention of stopping, though. They only gave Shiro cursory glances as they each continued to circle the bot between them. Hunk and Pidge were already out the door, but Lance and Keith weren’t stopping. Not until one of them managed to get ahead of the other by more than one point. Their normal competitiveness was in overdrive. They didn’t have to say it outloud. They each knew they weren’t leaving the room until one of them was a clear winner.

“Fine. Work this out of your systems once and for all, but I expect you to be on time for flight training in the morning. No excuses. Be rested and on time. Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Keith assured him through gritted teeth.

“Sure thing.” Lance gave a salute before diving toward the gladiator. 

Neither noticed when Shiro left, shaking his head the whole time.

Lance got in three successive blows, driving the bot backward before Keith slid in low and took out one of it’s legs and Lance’s along with it. Lance and the bot went down as Keith rolled to his feet and went for it’s head.

“No way!” Lance yelled as the gladiator disappeared through the floor.

“I won. I won twice in a row.” Keith sounded entirely too smug for Lance’s taste. He was smirking too, which he normally had the decency not to do. The sparring staff struck the floor hard as Keith leaned on it.

“You won because you’re a cheater. You couldn’t stand to let me get that last hit in so you had to knock me down. It doesn’t count.” He jumped up, staff still in hand.

“I’m better than you and we both know it. I’m faster. It’s not my fault you came in too close during my attack.” Keith answered. His voice was rough with exhaustion, but Lance wasn’t ready to give in.

“Then let’s skip the bots this time. If you’re really better than me, take me down without the bot between us.” Lance challenged.

“No problem.” Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance, but readied his staff once more, widening his stance and circling Lance. “Whoever hits the floor first loses.”

“Deal.” Lance agreed.

It was stupid. Lance knew it was stupid. This was supposed to be teambuilding not team dividing, but Keith always had that effect on him. It didn’t even matter if it was something Lance cared about. If Keith said he could do it better, Lance had to prove him wrong. Granted he was only able to do that about half the time, but still. It was in his blood, coursing through his veins. The need to be better was like a living thing inside him and Lance couldn’t explain it if he tried.

Keith made the first strike, coming from overhead and Lance had to block him and push him back. After that they both moved quickly around the floor, staffs hitting hard against each other, neither making much headway. 

Lance drove Keith back for a few blows, but then Keith came at him even harder, forcing him to take one step back after another. He came over then under until it was all Lance could do just to keep up. Finally there came a moment to twist away from the onslaught and Lance used it to swipe Keith’s feet out from under him.

He went down hard, with a grunt, his staff bouncing to the ground. Lance was ready to gloat about his victory, but then Keith sprang back up, running right at him. He didn’t have time to react before Keith was tackling him to the ground.

“What the--”

“You’re such a jerk!” Keith grunted the words as they scrambled together on the floor.

“Me? I’m not the one tackling a guy. What’s your problem anyway?”

“My problem is that you’re never happy unless you win. Against me. Never. You have to get the last hit in, the last word in. I’m sick of it!”

Lance rolled them over and managed to pin Keith under him, holding him at the neck with his forearm. Their faces were inches apart, but all Lance could do now was react. “Well I wouldn’t be that way if you weren’t so smug all the time acting like you’re better than me!”

“I am better at some things!” Keith’s eyes were wide and angry, his cheeks splotched with redness.

“You think you’re better at everything and you’re not satisfied unless everyone agrees!” Lance accused. He couldn’t catch his breath or string together more than two sentences at a time. He wasn’t thinking about their positions or about leaning in closer.

“That’s not true! Why can’t you let me have one thing? Why can’t I be better at just one thing?” Keith sounded oddly vulnerable for just a second and something tugged in Lance’s chest.

“Because you’re so superior about it!” He threw back without thinking.

“I am not! You’re the one making a big deal out of it! You’re an asshole!” Keith shouted.

“Well you’re a--!” Lance stuttered, wracking his brain for the right comeback.

“A what?” Keith smirked.

That was it. That was all Lance could take. He wanted Keith to shut up so he smashed their lips together. There was a tense moment that consisted only of lip smashing and nothing else where Lance almost panicked and pulled away, but just as he was about to come to his senses Keith began kissing him back.

It was rough. Nothing at all like the few small kisses he’d had before. There was nothing soft or sweet here. Just clacking teeth and tangling tongues and the underlying need to get closer.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance tightly, his legs falling open so that Lance could lie between them. They panted against each other’s mouth for a second and then dove back in for more. It was almost too much, too out of sync and wild to keep up with, so Lance got his hand around Keith’s jaw and tipped it to the side just enough so their mouths slotted together better and then everything slowed down. Lance kissed Keith deep and long, like he never thought he could. Like there would never be enough.

Soon it wasn’t enough for either of them. Keith was tugging off Lance’s shirt and Lance was clumsier about getting it off than he’d like. Then they worked to get Keith out of his before they were back at each other’s mouths, kissing with renewed fervor.

Keith’s hands were everywhere. Running along his sides, caressing up and down his back, tangling in his hair. It was a lot and nowhere near enough. When he palmed Lance’s ass, pushing him closer and grinding up against him, Lance groaned against his lips.

He was so hard he was out of his mind with want. It might have panicked him, thinking about where they were obviously heading, but it didn’t because he’d thought so often about Keith like this before. It was his greatest shame, to be sure, but only because he didn’t think it was right for Keith to feature so often in his fantasies when he actually mostly respected the guy.

“God, take these off already!” Keith shoved at Lance’s pants, impatient and needy.

“I’m working on it. You work on yours.” Lance told him. “If you keep shoving like that I’ll never get them off.”

That made Keith laugh and wow, Lance really did love that sound. He spent at least half his time trying to make Keith laugh. The other half, well, they were working that out right now, he hoped. 

They did manage to get undressed and for a moment the cool of the floor beneath him was shocking, but then Keith was grinding against him and Lance had no idea about anything other than that. He leaned up and captured Keith back up in a kiss as Keith set the pace.

It was almost punishing the way he pushed against Lance. It might have been painful if it was so fucking amazing. Lance had only ever touched himself, despite all of his bragging. No girl or boy for that matter had ever given him the time of day back at the garrison, and now, god he was sure he never could have imagined Keith would be like this.

He ground his hips down, dragging his cock alongside Lance’s. Everything was hot and hard but the slick building up between them made sliding easy enough and Keith was making the most fantastic little hitched noises in between kisses. He had one hand in Lance’s hair, pulling almost cruelly, the other tangled with Lance’s hand, squeezing hard.

“God,” Lance muttered, trying to catch his breath. 

Keith just chuckled at that and Lance really wanted to call him smug or something but his brain just wasn’t working at all. His legs were beginning to tremble as the pleasure built. His balls were so tight they ached and he knew he was close, so close. 

“Mm, close,” he gritted through his teeth just as Keith bent down to bite at his neck. The stimulation was too much and just right and oh god he was shaking in Keith’s arms.

“Come on, I’ve got you,” Keith told him. His voice shook the tiniest bit and then he went back to work sucking at the space between Lance’s shoulder and neck.

Lance came with a shout, his back arching off the floor as Keith drove his hips into Lance’s without mercy. Keith was only a breath or two behind Lance and came with his face buried in the crook of Lance’s neck.

Keith collapsed on top of him with a soft exhale that raised goosebumps on Lance’s cooling skin. There was a mess between them but if Keith was content to stay a moment, Lance wasn’t going to complain. For once.

“So…” Lance squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly embarrassed by how awkward he felt. If anyone should feel awkward it should be Keith. He was supposed to be the awkward one. When did he become the sex god that was laying on top of him?

“Let’s grab a shower before we dissect this, okay?” Keith said.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah.” Lance answered, somewhat deflated.

“I’ll give you a blow job in the shower if you stop pouting,” Keith promised.

Lance laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Deal.” He said.

Dressing was hilarious, the showers were blessedly empty, and Lance did get that blow job Keith promised him. They didn’t talk about it just yet, but Lance felt certain this wasn’t going to be a one time thing. And if it was, he’d just have to pick another fight.


End file.
